My Hot PA
by ForeverSoaringHigh
Summary: Troy Bolton. Famous NBA player. Gabriella Montez. His hot PA. They both cant resist. Hook ups are a major. One problem, Troy’s engaged. What’s a guy to do? Confide in his PA of course…Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

**Votes were in. and the winner is 'My Hot Pa'. so here is the first chapter, be warned this is rated T - M, I will go into fuller detail later on about the plotline, I hope you all enjoy and tell me what you think. ******

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or anything related to it, just the plotline and the 'OC' characters.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was 96 degrees outside in the warm streets of Albuquerque. People were sunbathing and jumping into crystal blue pools, kids were licking melted ice cream of their hands it was hot outside, real hot. Gabriella Montez was also hot, but unlike everyone else she was not hot from the weather, she was hot from Troy Bolton.

'Oh Troy' Gabriella moaned as Troy Bolton sucked down on her sensitive spot right down her earlobe, he knew where to make her squirm and he loved teasing her.

Gabriella grabbed his dirty blonde wavy her and pulled him into her kissing him passionately, there tongues dancing together to the perfect rhythm of their hearts beating. Gabriella slowly rubbed up and down Troy's chest feeling his rippled six-pack.

'Brie' Troy said as he let out a husky moan. Troy's smooth hand gently caressed her thigh as he tenderly moved it up slowly reaching up for its destination.

_All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
and I thank God  
that I, that I finally found you  
all my life_

All of a sudden Troy's phone went off, disrupting Troy and Gabriella from any further activities.

'Ugh' Troy groaned as he got off Gabriella, he picked up his iphone and stared at the ID caller. It was Sarah, his fiancée.

'Babe, who is it?' Gabriella called as she wrapped her half naked body underneath the clean cut white cold sheets.

Troy looked at the beautiful girl before his eyes, so yes he did have a fiancée, and he loved her, he really did, but something about Gabriella seemed different to other girls, Troy Bolton was definitely infatuated by her.

'Sarah, but she's hung up now, she's probably wondering where I am, I mean I was meant to be home…' he said while looking at his watch.

'5 minutes ago' Gabriella interrupted with a roll of her eyes.

'Come on, don't be like that babe, things will get better they will, honest'

'You promise Troy?' Gabriella asked

'Promise' he responded. He shut his phone, and grabbed his t-shirt from the floor.

'Well then I'm off, ill see you tomorrow okay?'

'Yeah sure'. Gabriella replied. 'Brieeeee, don't be like this, look I really got to go, so well talk about this tomorrow right'. Gabriella nodded and waved him off as he shut the front door behind him.

Gabriella sighed. It had been like this for a while now. It brought tears to her eyes. The man she was in love with, not that she would ever tell him, is in love with another woman. It wasn't always like this however, she remembered the days of when they used to share there secret lust for each other without worrying, its like she always had known that she would never really be with Troy Bolton but couldn't help it, she tried to stop the relationship before she wanted more of a serious one, that didn't exactly work out.

She had so many memories; she closed her eyes and began dreaming of when she and Troy first met…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for now, I know its short, but that's the prologue it's meant to, the next official chapter will start from where they met and the other chapters will follow on from that, until it reaches this chapter then you'll see what happens. It will get better I promise ******** please review it will make me want to update! To get this story rolling ill probably post another chapter later today.**

**Ella xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to 'hyperrr' (I hope I got that right!) for being ever so enthusiastic about this and encouraging me to get it up, thank you! And for the people that reviewed thanks a bunch. I'm WARNING you this is the crappiest of poo crap poo chapters EVER! I'm ashamed of myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella sighed as she flicked through the newspaper; she sipped her Starbucks frapprichino in doing so. The 22 year old brunette beauty was searching for a part time job so she could pay the rent in her apartment.

Gabriella was an successful student and had good upbringing, she was sweet and caring and had many different friends, however her home life was not the best, her Mother Maria kicked her out at the age of 18 for being the 'rebellious' teenager she was, but that was a different story for a different time.

She took a final slurp out of the hot drink and placed the newspaper down on the coffee table, she couldn't find anything that she wanted to do or what she could do, even though Gabriella had achieved top marks at school she was unfortunately not able to attend the university that she wanted to go to, due to raising in a big city all by herself.

Her love life wasn't exactly the best either, she had only had a few boyfriends, but enough to all break her heart, Gabriella had enough of being hurt so she decided she wont get serious until the 'right' guy comes along.

As Gabriella got up from her booth she chucked her drink cup into the bin and walked out to the café there to be bombarded by a swam of high school cheerleaders running around and screaming like 'fan crazed girls'.

'OHMYDAYZ babes, like Troy Bolton totally like look my way, he is so hot!' a girl in blonde pigtails exclaimed. You could tell they just came back from a basketball game.

'Oh shut up tiffany, cant you see I'm the only girl who he wants to get into their pants!' the red haired argued back.

' girls please, he wasn't looking at any of you, maybe _moi_, but that's about it, plus look what I've got' the brown haired cheerleader said as she held up to what look like a piece of paper.

'_Oh they are a bunch of 'fan crazed girls'_ Gabriella thought, _they are so annoying I'm trying to get to my car but there all standing in they way, ugh I've always hated cheerleaders since high school'._

'Excuse me please, your blocking my way' Gabriella replied. The girls just stared at Gabriella and carried on what they were doing.

'Right then' Gabriella whispered as she tried to make her way through the crowd, hurt and successfully she managed to get to her car, she got in and made her way home.

As she opened up her front door, she slumped her bags down on the couch and sat down and flicked on the TV.

She searched through many channels and stopped at the news, there she was greeted by a news reporter and someone who looked strangely familiar…

'Good evening Mr. Bolton, what a great game you just played, winning us to a fantastic score' the 'Extra' TV presenter said.

'Why thank you Man, Yeah it was a great game! But of course it was a team effort with all of my other buddies too, I can't take all the credit' Troy Bolton replied.

Gabriella studied the TV screen, she had seen Troy Bolton many times on the television, Yeah he was good at basketball but Gabriella didn't get why people were so obsessed with him, like those cheerleaders, its not like he achieved anything in the world apart from shooting balls into a basket although she couldn't help but notice he was kind of cute. However her attention was turned back to the screen.

' So Mr. Bolton, we have been hearing rumours that you have a job opening for a certain someone as your P.A, that means a new personal assistant isn't it, tell us more please' Gabriella was listening fully now.

'hahuh yeah dude erm basically my old P.A Hannah is pregnant so she is unable to the jobs she is meant to do, as they can be quite stressful, so yeah I have a job opening at the coliseum, on Friday a 10am, you will just be interviewed by me, and you will need qualifications and whoever's the best then yeah man' Troy Bolton said all in one breath is was quite shy.

Gabriella eyebrows rose. _'a p.a huh, hmm well it must be good money if its for Troy Bolton, I might as well go, no wonder what that cheerleader was holding, must have been a flyer ,hmm ill try, I really need the job, I mean what are the chances of me getting picked anyway'._

If only Gabriella knew…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday morning came quicker than expected; Gabriella got dressed in a low cut tank top, grey tights, grey boots and a denim skirt. Face it she looked hot, even though she didn't have a very good background with men, she sure knew how to woo the boys.

She arrived outside the building at quarter to 10, to find it full of young girls seeking for the job, she sighed, it's going to be a long day, it's not like she even wants this job.

She walked over to a few enthusiastic girls, who looked like those cheerleaders from earlier, as she was walking forward she wasn't looking exactly where she was going and she bumped into a certain someone…

'Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I really didn't meant too, I err…' she looked up and found herself looking into a pool of blue eyes. 'Holy cow… your err Tttt…Troy bol… Bolton, shit, wait I'm confused why you are out here' she said perplexed.

'Okay one, its fine really you don't need to apologise, my bad and two, yeah I'm Troy Bolton and three I got bored' he said ain a matter of fact way.

'Ohhhh, yeah okay, um I think I'm going to go' Gabriella was rather scared at this point and had this weird desire at the pit of her belly.

'Please don't, stay, I mean to get interviewed for the job' he replied._ 'what the hec am I saying…'_

Gabriella too star struck to say anything just casually nodded, and left him there in a daze.

'_Wow who is she, gosh I hope she stays, I want to meet her again' T_roy thought.

'_What did I just do, he's going to think I'm a right idiot when he interviews me, but wait what's this feeling I cant shake off ,oh dear why me?!'_ Gabriella thought as well. However she didn't understand why was she feeling so nervous, she just met the guy 30 seconds ago, '_yeah he's famous but_ _I never care about stuff like that, I've met many famous people, maybe, just maybe I'm nervous for the job, yeah that it, its got to be, I think'_

As Gabriella waited in line for 2 hours, she was about to give up, when all of a sudden she heard 'NEXXXTTTT'

'_Dam, just breathe Gabriella' _she walked through the big old building where se came across a door that said 'P.A interviews'_ 'this must be it.'_

Gabriella opened up the door…When she heard someone say,

'Why, we meet again…'

**Personally I'm disappointed with this chapter, I need to get things rolling a bit more…and I know its short I just want to save the better stuff for next time where it will be longer!**

**However next chapter should be good as it's the interview and thinks get hotter from then on its hard with the first few as I don't want to rush them y'know.**

**I have a poll for you guys, okay so do you want Troy's Fiancé to be:**

**A bitch cow whore slut (lol) **

**Or**

**A really nice girl who you can't seem to hate even though you want to.**

**Please tell me what you want and review, it means a lot and gets the chapters up better. Thanks xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM… **

**Thanks for the reviews; I will try to reply next time! Enjoy this chapter, it's not very good though and its short, I promise they will get longer. Well then read on…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yeah, yeah we do…' Gabriella replied back, as Gabriella looked around she noticed a blonde haired woman smile sweetly at her.

'You can sit…' Troy said, as he noticed Gabriella's stare.

'Oh yeah I know' Gabriella replied.

'Right then, miss…err' the blonde replied

'Montez, Gabriella Montez' Gabriella informed the woman.

Troy's eyebrows rose at this comment '_no way, it can't be'_

'MONTEZ…as in Ricardo Montez' Troy exclaimed amazed.

'Yeah but why…oh.'

'What's wrong honey' the blonde exclaimed. _'Honey?!, who does she think he is, and what the hell! Why did he just grab her hand, but wait you don't care Gabriella'_

'Ricardo Montez was a legend he played for the Lakers, he was MVP and captain and just wow, it's a real honour meeting you Gabriella, and he was my idol' Troy said, truly fascinated.

Gabriella nodded.

'Right then, shouldn't we start the questions' the blonde said

'Oh yeah Sarah sure' Troy glanced at Gabriella and smiled '_Sarah, so that's her name then, I don't like that name anymore, I decided.'_

'So Gabriella, how much do you want this job' Sarah said

Gabriella casually shrugged her shoulders 'I guess I want it, I mean it's not like the end of my life if I don't get it y'know' she said while laughing. But no-one seemed to be laughing with her, Gabriella shrunk down in her seat embarrassed.

'Well is their a reason you're here then Miss. Montez' Sarah said in a rather cold voice.

'errrm…yeah I just need to pay my rent so I'm looking for a job, any really and I saw Troy's ad on the TV so I thought I would bounce along…you get it, like bounce, bounce a basketball, get it hehe…ha.' '_There faces are way too tight! Must be all the surgery!' _Gabriella thought when no-one seemed to be laughing at her jokes.

'Interesting Gabriella, your different from the others we had on here' Troy said._ Is he implying that I'm wired, geez thanks'_ Gabriella gave him an odd smile

'Yes Troy she is, the only one who hasn't squealed in your sight with their whiney voice, and their little pet doggies with their bleach blonde hair and make up' Sarah said to Troy. _She's totally hypercritical! But that what she is, in her whiney little.., wait am I being jealous again, no way I'm not, she's just making sure that he wont fall for any of them, WAIT does that mean she implying that I'm UGLY!? That little whore!'_

'I didn't see many of those today' _Liar_. Gabriella said'although there was this one girl who acted just like that'. _You. _'She looked like someone' .Y_ou again. _'Oh that's right, what a coincidence she looked just like you._ SCOREE!'_

Sarah's face fell and Troy covered his mouth hiding his laughter. _That's sweet, he laughed at me, and or rather at Sarah…Kind of stops making me feel inferior.'_

' Okay Gabriella, Moving on I'm going to give you a piece of paper then I want you to answer the questions on it, and once your done, just…err tell me' Sarah replied.

Gabriella's POV

Sarah handed the piece of paper to me with delicate filed manicured fingernails, I looked at the sheet, I answered the questions as I went along.

**Are you organised? **_'Errrmmm' _Not Really

**Do you have plenty of time on your hands?**I Guess.

**Do you get stressed easily? **_'HA!' _A bit.

**Age? **22 and three quarters :)

**List any qualifications:** _'let's see…' _I can cook a real good pasta with rice, I can clean and do laundry, I can also work a computer, I think. I had 4.0 average.

**Are you good with children? **_**'**__Children? Is the blonde pregnant…?'_ I don't know.

**Interests? **Reading, sleeping, watching romance films and being with my mates.

**Accommodation? **Apartment.

**How much are you expecting to be paid? **A lot _'haha'_

**Are you a snob? **_**'**__What the hell…' _I don't think so.

**Do you sleep around? **'_What kind of questions are these!?' _ NO!

**Are you fussy? **_'Shall I tell them…?'_ Yeah kind of.

**Will oblige every order that is given? **_'They can't tell me what to do, oh yeah I'm meant to be a P.A' _Maybe

**Confirm you must respect Mr. Bolton and his family and Friends: **_'blah blah whatever'_ Fine.

**Are you a good kisser? **_This isn't even printed, some one wrote this one, must be a joke, hmmm let see what ill put'_ Why don't I show you! _'Let's hope they see that as a joke!'_

Gosh, for some really strange reason I don't think they will be satisfied with my answers.

**No POV**

Gabriella smiled at Sarah as she passed them the piece of paper.

'I'm done' she said Sarah quickly scanned through her answers and sighed _'she sighed...this doesn't look so good'_

She handed the sheet to Troy, who took a look at it, and he smirked. 'Well Gabriella, I will take a look later on in more detail at your application and we err, we will we call you, not you, us, we will call you' Sarah said.

'_Bitch. I'm only applying as a PA nothing major' _

'Sure, no problem, I got to run, thanks I guess' I replied.

Gabriella walked out the room feeling like an idiot '_great, now I have made an even bigger fool of myself, I should have lied. Dam!, now how am I supposed to pay the rent?'_

'Miss. Montez, wait! May I have a minute with you please' Troy said

'Yeah' Gabriella said confused _'what do they want now…'_

'Honey I'm just hopping out, to get a coffee, you want one?' Sarah said

'Sure thing babe, thanks' Troy replied as Sarah walked out the room.

Troy pointed a finger a Gabriella and waved her over, 'Over here' he said as Gabriella approached him.

'What do you want, look if it's about what I pu…' she was interrupted By Troy

'No, Gabriella I'm giving you the job' he said, Gabriella's eyes widened.

'SERIOUSLY"! You mean it, home come, out of everyone you could have picked with qualifications and stuff but why….' Gabriella was shocked

'I like your answers, there individual, not filled with lies, plus its not all about what you write, its about who you are' he whispered.

'_Okay so I've now him for what a day, and he's already hitting on me, not that I mind...!'_

'That's true, I guess, thanks a lot' she said. 'Gabriella I understand you need lots of money, am I correct?' troy said.

'Yeah…' Gabriella replied.

Troy walked forward to Gabriella and looked into her eyes 'well I'm willing to pay you extra, only that is, if your willing to do extra' he huskily said

Gabriella could feel his hot breaths against her cheeks, the smell of his cologne surrounding him,

'Depends, what do I have to do?' she murmured in the same tone as Troy's.

'Well, why don't you just show me' Troy said, he was referring to the answer she put earlier to the kissing question.

Gabriella didn't know what came over her, but she liked the feeling, she appalled however that she was flirting with this guy who is a famous player, has a girlfriend and she's only known for not too long.

Gabriella smirked up at him and tilted her head as she licked her lips.

'Maybe I will' she replied shocking herself. Troy laughed.

'Welcome, PA Gabriella Montez to my life…'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter is back to the end of the first chapter, and from then on its little dialogue…more Troyella time hehe. I made Sarah to be a slut whore cow bitch hehe but she can be really sweet at times, a bit of both as most of the votes were even.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I didn't. Please review, I had over 1000 hits and only 30 reviews, yes that's a lot for 2 chapters, but if you're going to hit, please review. :)**

**Ella xx**


End file.
